


Lucky Alec

by Ayakox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakox/pseuds/Ayakox
Summary: Magnus is coming back home from a very long day.He has to go out with Alec to spend their night with their friends but when he sees his boyfriend he suddenly changes his mind...





	Lucky Alec

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really stupid thing. Nothing special but I really hope you're still gonna appreciate it ♥

That had been a really heavy day. A couple of warlocks had some trouble with a little group of young vampires and Magnus had to solve the problem between them in order to evoid any killing.

 

He hates young vampires. They are lost and angry and violent and they think to be the most cursed creature in the world. Or the most powerful one. In any case they are just a pain in the neck.

Magnus couldn't help but think about Raphael. He remembered well their first meeting. He was so young at that time, so scared and angry. He just wanted to go back to his family and to do that he worked really hard. He suffered for months trying to control himself in order to not hurt his mother. He beared thirst and pain; he learnt how to walk in a sacred place without show any sign of ache, and how to talk about God without feel any pain. Magnus looked at him with proud and even though he keeps saying that Raphael has been the most orrible rommate he has ever had, sometimes he truly missed to have him around. They never said that out loud, but somehow they were friends.

 

At last, anyway, he succeed in his mission as High Warlock of Brooklyn and he came home sighing. He just wanted to see his boyfriend and go out with him to meet their friends. Actually Magnus would have rather stayed at home with Alec but they've already told to Isabelle they would have come. And well... you know, you can't disappoint Isabelle Lightwood. So Magnus went upstairs and opened the door with his keys. The room was exactly as he left it that morning and a soft breeze was coming in from the balcony at the end of the room. Courtains were moving, Chairman Meow was deeply asleep on the couch. There was silence in the room and no trace of Alec. Magnus raised his eyebrow looking around: Alec's jacket was there and his keys were on the furniture near the door. He was at home for sure even though everything was just so quiet. Was he sleeping?

 

The warlock pulled out his jacket and left it fall on the couch. "Alec?" he called out loud rising his head.

 

"In the bedroom" Alec's voice said. There was something weird in it, though. His voice sounded unsure or shy, a shade Magnus didn't hear in a long time. Alec had opened his heart to the warlock and little by little they got closer and closer. They became more and more intimate until Alec began feeling at his ease with their relationship. It took a while but in the end the Shadowhunters lost every trace of embarassment when he was with Magnus. He began being more malicious and bold and the warlock was delighted by his lovely attentions. For this reason Magnus was quite alarmed hearing Alec's voice suddenly nervous.

 

The warlock reached their bedroom and stood in the middle of the room looking at Alec's back. "Are you alright?" he asked, wary.

 

Alec nodded without turning around. Weird. Definetly weird.

 

"You're not looking at me" Magnus stated a little worried. 

 

"Yeah, I know, it's not--" Alec sighed shaking his head. "It's not like I'm pissed off or something, it's just..." he seemed pretty tense and Magnus was more and more curious and nervous.

 

He didn't know what to think about his strange behavior so he decided to not say anything and just wait him to explain. 

 

"...aaaah, alright, it's nothing, okay?" he exclaimed, nervously, turning around. "It's just-- just--... I thought I wanted to do something funny to surprise you, but now I just feel so stupid" 

 

Magnus couldn't understand what he was talking about. The first thing he noticed, as soon as Alec turned towards him, was the blushing on his cheeks. His whole face was red and his lips pressed together in a thin line. He was so embarassed that Magnus thought he was missing something obvious. He should have noticed something absurd or gross, shouldn't he? And yet he couldn't get what Alec was so embarassed from. Then, some second later, Magnus started realize what he was ashamed of.

 

There was something weird on his face, yeah. But it wasn't the blushing as he thought at a first sight: it was something else. His eyes were different. His irises were shining more than usual and his eyelashes looked longer and darker. His glance was literally breathtaking. Magnus felt his heart explode in his chest and his blood boiling in his veins. He stood silent looking at Alec's red face for several minutes before moving. He didn't say a word, he didn't come closer, he didn't look at Alec anymore. The warlock just took his phone from his pocket and started texting. Alec looked at him worried and surprised, his eyes were wide open. "Mag--nus?" he whispered, shyly, swallowing.

 

Magnus rose his head and left his phone fall on the near armchair. "Later."   

 

It was a second before to feel Magnus hands on his cheeks and his lips on his own. Alec did wide his eyes, surprised, not understanding what was happening. His mind was blank, his hands were opened near Magnus' hips. His heart started racing while his body got hotter and hotter. The warlock was kissing him so passionately he couldn't help but forget his embarass. Instinct took over and he just closed his eyes and put his hands on Magnus: the left one on his neck and the right one on his back, pressing his body against his own. He wanted to feel him closer. He wanted to feel his skin. That's why his right hand slipped under Magnus' shirt gently stroking his hip while their tongues were dancing between their mouths in a wet, warm, hot kiss. The warlock panted against his lips and pushed Alec on the bed drove by a violent and overwhelming desire to own him. In a few seconds the silent that was filling the room was broken by moans and gasps and the sound of wet kisses.

 

 

**Meanwhile, in a pub...**

 

"Sorry I'm late, Rebecca called me while I was on my way here"

 

Simon took a seat next to Isabelle, leaning his jacket on the empty seat at his side: apparently he wasn't the only one in late.

 

"How is she?" Clary asked before to take a sip of her drink. "I haven't seen her in ages!"

 

"She's fine. She wants to meet me next week, she will be in town so she wanted to stay with us, you know? Me and mom..."

 

Clary nodded and Isabelle leaned over Simon's shoulders to give him a soft kiss on a cheek. Her eyes was shining as it always happened when Simon was around. Jace was pretty quiet, that night. He was next to Clary, one arm around her shoulders and the other one leaned on the table, drumming with his fingers in a relaxed way, even though he looked a little bit down.

 

"So... where's Alec?" Simon asked looking at Isabelle, his right arm pulling her toward his chest. "And Magnus?"

 

"They said they would have come. They're just late, I guess" she said shrugging, hugging him for a while.

 

They were so in love it was almost annoying to watch, Clary thought. She really loved them, they were her family, Simon was and would have always been her best friend and Isabelle was like a sister to her. Clary was truly happy for them but it was a little bit weird to see them cuddle all the time. She wondered if they had the same thoughts about her and Jace. Maybe every new couple was a bit annoying to watch...  

 

Suddenly Isabelle wide her eyes moving away from Simon, surprised. Her phone was vibrating and she took it to see why. 

 

Magnus just sent her a message.

 

The laughter filled up the room, bringing Clary, Jace and Simon to look Isabelle right into her eyes. "What is it?" Jace asked for everyone.

 

Isabelle put the phone back in her pocket and looked at Clary with a catty glance.

 

"Do you remember our chat with Magnus? The one we had on his couch the day Alec was in mission with Jace?" Isabelle asked with a weird smirk on her lips.

 

Clary frowned, nodding hesitantly. Se didn't get what that question could have anything to do with the message she had just read. "Yeah...?"

 

"Do you remember what he said when we were talking about... things we would like to have but we're never gonna have?" 

 

Isabelle's voice was allusive and Clary was more and more confused. "A house full of cats?"

 

Simon and Jace, instead, were looking at them wondering what kind of night they had passed with Magnus to talk of things like that.

 

"No. Try again"

 

"Hair glitter?" Clary was trying to remember all the things he said that night. It was really difficult since she couldn't understand any of his desires. It was all about style and colors and cats and...

 

"Nope." Isabelle was impatient and her glance was so allusive that Clary just looked at her opening her mouth, her eyes wide open.

 

"...Wait. What did he say?" Clary asked starting realize what she was talking about. "There's no way..." her voice was acute and shrill and her eyes started shining with innocent malice.

 

Isabelle giggled softly and handed her phone to the girl in front of her. Clary took the device and opened the message full of genuine curiosity.

 

_Don't wait for us, we're not leaving._

_Alec. Eyeliner._

\- Magnus

 

Clary rose her head looking straight to Isabelle face. "NO. WAY."

 

She started laugh together with Isabelle while she was putting the phone back to the pocket. "Lucky Magnus!" she exclaimed chuckling, trying to imagine Alec -I mean, _Alec_ \- with some eyeliner on his face.  She could perfectly remember, now, that part of conversation.

 

_« C'mon Magnus! There has to be something you really want. Something you want so badly it hurts you!  » Isabelle asked without any shame._

_Clary was curious of course, she had always wanted to understand that guy. Magnus was a strange person._ _He was outgoing and funny and malicious but you always have the feeling he's never serious when it comes to talk about him._ _As if he didn't want to be known._

_The warlock sighed, rolling his eyes. « Fine. There is something. » he admitted, at last, looking at them. « But this is never, never gonna happen » he specified with firm voice._ _« It is more likely that my house will really fill up with cats in every room. »_

_Clary and Isabelle gave each other a curious look._

_Then, breathing in, Magnus spoke._

_« I'd like to make up Alec. Not like I do, of course, that wouldn't fit him. Just a little bit of eyeliner to brought out the color of his eyes. » he  said moving his hands in that characteristic way they all linked to the warlock. « But, you know. He doesn't even want to put on glasses, so I already know it is impossible to happen. »_

 

"Lucky Alec, I'd say."

 

Isabelle, Simon and Clary looked at Jace frowning. "What?" Clary asked, chuckling, leaning her hand on his shoulder.

 

"He's really, _really_ happy right now." the blond guy said, blushing a little bit, one hand on his eyes. "I can feel it"

 

Clary's look ran toward his hip where the Parabatai rune was drawn. She tried to hold a laugh but it was really hard when Jace looked so embarassed and nervous. He was imagining  _why_ Alec was that happy, she supposed, and that was the reason why he was looking so uncomfrotable. 

 

Isabelle laughed freely, without shame or awkwardness, looking at Jace expression.

 

"Bad moment to have a _Parabatai_ , uh?" she giggled leaning out on the table to mock his brother. 

 

Jace whined in a low voice closing his eyes, leaning his forehead against the table in order to hide his face from his friends' eyes. "Really, Izzy, it's not funny" he said in a whiny voice.

 

Simon and Clary couldn't help but press their hands on their mouth to hold in their laughters, while Isabelle was smiling  full of joy.

 

"I would have never thought that Alec could do something like that!" she exclaimed, not chuckling anymore. "He's really getting out his cocoon. Magnus really works miracles, doesn't he?"

 

"SERIOUSLY, I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHICH MIRACLES MAGNUS CAN DO, IZZY" Jace snapped with a whiny voice, rising his head; his face was as red as they've never seen it while he was trying to hide it with his hands.

 

Jace. The cheeky, bold and vain Jace was embarassed. That was so weird and new and impossible that Clary and Simon couldn't stop themselves to laugh out loud. They knew that would have never happened again and they really couldn't miss the chance to mock their friend this time. 

 

Clary laughed from the bottom of her heart. She laughed so hard she thought to never stop. She knew that moment would have passed too quickly. 

She knew that in their world it was rare to laugh that much. Tears and fear and danger would have come very soon and her life would have been in danger once again.

But for that time, for that night only, she just left herself free to feel the joy and the delight to be alive. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo!  
> I hope you appreciate this **
> 
> I know it is silly and short and stupid but I thought it could be nice x)
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm truly sorry for the mistakes you could find >.<  
> I really hope you enjoyed it anyway, though!
> 
> Let me know what do you think about it by leaving a comment ^.^ I'd really like to read your opinions!


End file.
